Ciel x reader LEMON
by The Lovable Sinner
Summary: *cough cough* Dirtiness *cough* This is my first lemon so no flames please!


"a-ahhh stop it not here ciel" you said as you threw your head back when he kissed your neck. But ciel just laughed seductively.

"I cant help it _. You tease me too much. The way your boobs bounce when you walk.-" then he suddenly squeezes both of your tits harshly making you bite back a loud moan.

"The way i see your ass when you bend over-" then he reaches one hand around your waist and grabs your butt hardly.

"the way you smell when you come near me" he then licks down your neck making you shudder.

"Its all too much for my aching body" Ciel says as he takes your hand and makes you feel his hard member before he kisses your lips roughly.

"c-ciel we can't s-sebastian and t-the others will hear u-us" you stuttered while breathing heavily.

You two were currently in ciel's study and lets just say one hell of a butler could come in at any second.

"mmmmmm but I know you want it too" he purred as he reached under your dress and rubs your wet clit through your soaked panties.

"ci-el" you moaned unconsciously grinding against his hand. He just laughed seductively.

"oh _ You're such a slut and-" he whispered in you ear. "sluts deserve to get punished " then he slipped two fingers into you pumping them at an **agonizingly** slow pace.

"C-ciel…..Fast-er….p-please i need it." you begged. He complied and began to pump faster and faster until you felt a big knot in your stomach before it burst and you cried out in pleasure.

. you groaned in lust and got on your knees under his desk and unsheathed his erect member. You rubbed it and poked it making ciel groan and throb.

"_ don't toy with me" then he slapped you across the face with his dick then he heard the door open. He shot straight up and put on his regular scowl.

"good evening master" you heard sebastian say. You decided to get back at ciel by embarassing him. He began to speak with sebastian as you licked up his length and made his voice crack and tense up.

"master are you okay?" sebastian asked.

"y-yes im perfec-" you shove his member in your mouth making him stop talking and breath heavily.

"are you sure you are acting kind of-" sebastian paused. "strange". then you began to bob your head taking him deeper.

"I-Im fi~ne s-seba-sebastian"

"hmm? Let me check your tempurature" Ciel froze.

"N-NO! Just st~ay over t-there" then you bobbed your head faster and faster.

"JUST GO SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried hitting his climax.

"as you wish master" sebastian said as he gave ciel a weird look before leaving. As soon as the door shut ciel grabbed you and bent you over his desk.

"such a naughty girl _" Then he hiked up your dress and ripped off your panties before shoving himself into your tight wet pussy.

"Ahhhhhh~ yes m-more" you pleaded. He smirked and slowed down even more. And after a while you began to get frustrated.

"c-ciel please~"

"please what? What do you want me to do?" he asked.

You stayed silent. Too embarrassed to say anything. But then he thrusted deeply into you while biting your neck harshly.

"Tell me _. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I-I want"

"yes?"

"I-i want"

"mmhmmm?"

"I-I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" You shouted as you blushed heavily. Ciel chuckled.

"Good my little slut." Then he began to thrust hard and fast into you. Your body couldnt take much more It just felt so good. You began to feel your climax getting really close.

"oh god c-ciel i-im almost t-the- AHHH!" you screamed as you had your orgasim. After a few more thrusts ciel came inside you.

**Time skip (30 minutes)**

You and ciel were dressed and ready to go and sebastian came into the room. he tilted his head and smirked.

"you two were having sex weren't you?" you blushed and ciel's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Im just simply one hell of a butler" then he paused.

"By the way...Lady Elizabeth is here to see you master"

**A.N./ I AM SO SORRY GUYS! Me and my friend Danielle were playing truth or dare and i chose dare….YOU GET THE PICTURE! hehehe i cant help but get a nosebleed after reading this.**


End file.
